Anne of Green Gables: The Letter of Anne ShirleyBlythe
by FantacyGirl16
Summary: This is a story that is written in letter form. Anne writes a letter to the next owners of green gables since she is moving away.


**Anne of Green Gables: The Letter of Anne Shirley/Blythe  
One shot  
Disclaimer I do not own Anne of Green Gables  
Warning: spoilers  
Authors note: This is in a letter stile from Anne's life. Based off of the movies made in 1985 to I don't really know what date the fourth one was released. I'm guessing on how old Anne I (the character not the actress) would be in the last movie. This story takes place a little while after the last movie.**  
 _December 1919:_

 _Hi I'm Anne Shirley, Anne Shirley/Blythe, Anne spelt with an e and this is my story._

 _At eleven years old I came to Prince Edward Island from Nova Scotia. I was an orphan until I was adopted by Mathew and Marilla Cuthbert. They live in a house which they call green gables which is on a farm in Avonlea They had expected to adopt a boy but were sent a girl instead 'me'. Marilla wasn't too happy at first but a few days later Mathew and Marilla decided to keep me._

 _After that I met my bosom friend Diana Barry. She is now married to a boy named Fred and has a few kids. We have been best friends since we first met. We had fun times and we were always there for each other._

 _When I went to school there was this boy named Gilbert Blythe. The first time we met he called me carrots because of my red hair. I said that I would never forgive him, but eventually I did and we became good friends._

 _When I was done school I worked at the school I used to go to in Avonlea and Gilbert went to medical school. I also went to college and also worked at a boarding school. I also published a book eventually._

 _Later on I went to New York with Gilbert and got a job at a publishing company while Gilbert continued with medical school. It was hard because it was the time of the War._

 _Eventually in 1918 Fred and Gilbert went out to the war. When I got the letters back that I had sent Gilbert I got fearful because I wasn't sure if he was alive or not so I went to London to search for my beloved Gilbert Blythe. That's when my adventure began. When I first got to London I ran into Jack, his wife and his son Dominic. Just after we had run into each other Jack had to leave so I was now in charge of his wife and son. But before he left he gave me some type of idea where Gilbert could be._

 _I later found the medical centre where Gilbert was. I even saw him, I tried to call to him but he couldn't hear me since they were rushing to get out because of the bombing which was getting closer and closer until it reached us. It blew up the camp and we flew back. Jacks son and I were fine. But sadly Jacks wife died. So there I was by myself with a baby. A while later I found Fred and the journey continued. At one point I dropped off Dominic with a family and continued my journey again until the war was done._

 _After many weeks of searching I found my Gilbert at the end of the war. As we were going home on the train Jack got shot and passed away. Months later we found Dominic again and adopted him._

 _Where are we now? Well its December 1919 we've been living back at green gables for about a two months now. I'm thirty six years old. Married to Gilbert Blythe. We got married a day or two before he went to war. I'm a writer and an editor. I found out about two weeks ago that I'm pregnant._

 _I have one last thing to say before the letter gets tossed away. Whoever owns this place next please I beg of you to take care of this place. This is where my true childhood began and this is where I grew up. So I hope you owners have a good life here at green gables._

 _Sincerely, Anne Shirley/Blythe_

"Done." said Anne with a sigh as she took it out of the type writer

"Anne you ready." asked Gilbert coming in the living room where Anne was sitting

"Almost, what do you think of it." said Anne handing it to Gilbert

Gilbert looked it over.

"Perfect." said Gilbert handing it back to Anne

"Where's Dominic?" asked Anne

"He's waiting in the buggy, where are you going to put that." said Gilbert

"Under the pillow in my old room." said Anne putting it in an envelope

"Okay well I'll wait outside." said Gilbert then he left the house

They had decided to leave all the furniture and just take their clothing and valuables.

Anne slowly up the stairs, then she walked slowly into bedroom and slipped the envelope under the pillow nearest to the window. She walked to the door frame and stopped to looked back remembering all the memories in the room. She smiled before leaving her room.

Anne took one last look around the house remembering everything that happened in green gables. After that she took her jacket, hat and mitts off the hooks and put them on also putting her boots on then she walked out of the house.

"What took you so long?" asked Gilbert

"I was just remembering what it was like to live here." said Anne

"Mommy, daddy." Dominic called

"Coming." said Anne picking up the end of her cream coloured dress and walked threw the deep snow while Gilbert locked up the house

A few minutes later Gilbert got into the buggy. Anne looked back as the horse trotted away.

 **** **The End**

 **Authors Note: Well I hope you enjoyed this story. Let me know if you want a sequel. Review**


End file.
